


Love forever strong

by Meli_9700



Category: Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_9700/pseuds/Meli_9700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Titans once walked the earth we find everyone to be reborn in the future. Life playing out in a similar way it did long ago. This time with a few changes. Everyone is in high school. Love is once again brought in to the circle for hanji's twin and shorty. The memories of the past haunting them in their dreams and guiding them to change their mistakes from happening again. Let's see how they do.<br/>By the way if the story is an idea I completely thought up. If it seams familiar to anything just know I haven't taken any ideas from anyone. I would like to point that out. Hope you like it. Also hanji is just hanji. I'm not specifying a gender. The twin is female. I might just make them Korean-Greek since I'm using hanji and not hange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It started like every other mission over the wall, Eren in his titan form and everyone fighting to kill the remaining titans. Corporal Levi and the other squad leaders fighting to protect the people and take back the world they should have had. Amongst them was Sergeant Lenorte, yet she was soon defeated by a titan..._

That was a long time ago. It was all history now and no one has heard anything of titans in Germany in such a long time. It was now 2015 and the world had advanced greatly with technology and transportation. Everything was different now and people could live in peace, aside from wars with other countries. In fact, today in Shiganshina is the first day of school for most students.

    At Kyojin High, the freshmen are excited to be starting in a new school. All the other students were just happy that they can see their friends again, particularly a set of twins that were walking to school at that very moment.

"Hanji, you think Miche will be in a class with us?" Lenorte asked.

"He might. Aren't you both in the arts program?" the other twin responded.

"Yeah, so I might get a few classes with him", she said. The two siblings were walking to school when they bumped into Miche a block away. They greeted him with a hello and walked into school. Each one went to their locker and then proceeded to the opening ceremony. The three soon caught up with a tall blond teen named Erwin. Lenorte was looking around to get a better look at the fresh new faces in the crowd of students. Hanji was excited as always and began looking around as well to see if there was new meat that could be tricked into joining the science club.

     The auditorium was filled with noise until the principle, Keith Shadis, approached the microphone.

" **Students! I welcome you to Kyojin High School; starting today all you new faces will be assigned a junior to help you navigate your way around the school. You should also remember that you have until the end of the day to pick a club to join. With that we salute and are dismissed**."

   Everyone salutes and leaves to get their schedules for the day. Lenorte went with all the others in her grade and looked around for her buddy. Since the twins were from different programs, Lenorte was lost in finding her buddy until she saw a brunette with bluish green eyes. Looking around, she decided to walk towards him and introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Lenorte Zoe. May I ask you your name?" she asked.

"Hello my name is Eren Jaeger. Are you my buddy?" he questioned back.

"I believe I am. Let's go on a tour of the school before classes begins--"she was interrupted by her sibling's excited exclaims.

"LENORTE! Look he looks a like coconut!" Hanji yelled.

"Uh who is that?" Eren asked.

"My twin Hanji, we look alike only my hair and eyes are darker." Lenorte explained.

"I see." Eren responded.

   The two walked around the school and the she walked him to his homeroom class. They parted ways after they agreed to meet up for lunch. Lenorte was a bit excited to start off the year; she had this feeling that this year was going to be an exciting one. Heading into homeroom, she found Miche and sat next to him.

"Miche, what's your first block?" she asked.

"Oh, I have cooking first block, and you?" he asked back.

"I have math. I think Hanji is with me in that class since it's an honor class. Since you have cooking, think you can make me some of those amazing fudge cookies you make?" she asked slyly.

"I might be able to. Anything for you", he added.

"You smell like your buddy, with a hint of pine."

She laughed, "Yeah, he's going to be sitting with us at lunch. Try to not to creep him out okay?"

From there they conversed and let the block pass on. As Lenorte had predicted, Hanji did have math with her and so did Erwin. The three sat near each other and let the rest of the class come in.

"Erwin, I wasn't expecting you to be here. Then again, this is a senior class." Lenorte said.

"Ha-ha Lenorte, you sure are funny. So how are your buddies?" he asked.

"Mine is a short blond boy, I thought he was a girl to begin with." Hanji answered.

"Hanji, you would", Lenorte rolled her eyes.

"Mine is okay, he has amazing eyes and said that he would sit with us at lunch."

"that's good. I have a friend that'll sit with us as well; he has a few that'll also join us." Stated Erwin.

"Is it me, or does it seem like our group is getting bigger?" Lenorte questioned to herself.

     The three laughed and faced the front as the teacher came in. As always, Hanji and Lenorte were shouting their answers to the teacher at the same time, neither one seeing the short raven haired male that was sitting at the back of the class. Time went on, and it was now second block.

    Around this time, most students would be in their class for their designated program. For Miche, this was science, which he had with Hanji. Those two were always making new things and Hanji liked to experiment on everyone. Erwin was in public speaking and leadership; with his strong voice, it was expected. Lenorte was in the arts, her skills in academics matched Hanji but she always felt more connected to the arts like music, paintings, and stories. They came to this school because it allowed them to venture into things that interest them and let them improve on the skills they were each gifted with.

  Walking into Painting 101, Lenorte spotted a young girl with strawberry blond hair; along with her was Eren. She walked over and sat near them and waited for the teacher come in and start the class. Eren spotted her and turned around to talk to her.

"Lenorte what's up?" he asked."I didn't know you were in the arts program."

"Hey Eren, yeah I have a thing for this stuff. With constantly helping Hanji with experiments, you tend to find out your skills" she answered.

"Oh! Your first name is a little odd? Not to offend you but it doesn't sound like a name most people have." Eren asked with a hint of worry.

"No worries, it's actually a nickname. My real name is --"Lenorte was interrupted again,

"Hello, my name is Petra Raul. Do you mind I sit at your table?" the girl asked.

"Sure, the teacher is coming in soon. Everyone calls me Lenorte", she introduced herself to the girl.

"Hey I'm Eren, I'm new to the school," he said also introducing himself.

"It's great to see new faces in a class; I was hoping to see someone here but forgot we have different art blocks", she said as she sat down.

"Oh is it a boyfriend?" Lenorte questioned with a smirk. Petra looked away, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers. The three sat quietly as the teacher explained the rules of the class and assigned a sketch that they had to finish at the end of the week. The whole class was hard at work, sketching away. All was quiet until Petra finally realized something.

"Wait, aren't you in my homeroom?" she asked.

"Who?" Lenorte asked.

"You Lenorte, I could have sworn I saw you there with my other friend I was talking about earlier" she clarified.

"Oh, you must mean my twin Hanji", Lenorte said.

"Twin?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, Hanji and I are twins. I'm just a little bit more mature, but when we're together it's not exactly a calm day" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, no wonder I found it odd you weren't rambling on about scouting new members in the name of science", Petra also laughed. The three continued to plan on what to sketch and came up nothing. By the end of the block, the three split up and went to the last block before lunch. While walking to her next block, Lenorte passed a short raven hair boy with a never ending scowl on his face. __________________________________ Just a quick authors note. Through out the story I will explain the memories and also if I use German words I'll put what they translate to at the end. Thanks and hope you enjoy the first chapter!!!! (＾ｕ＾)


	2. Chapter 2

For third block everything was boring. Lenorte was sitting in her creative writing class waiting for time to pass by. The assignment was a quick paper on a dream or memory that you had. Lenorte has had the same dreams for a while but when she woke up it was hard to remember what happened. So she just wrote down some random memory of her and Hanji as kids. Class was boring and she wanted nothing more than to get out.

"Okay class we have a few minutes to share what you wrote. Any volunteers?"

No one wanted to go. Then she looked over to see a raven haired boy who stood up from his seat.

"I had a dream that was not in this shitty class but out fighting titans. That's all"

     Once he had finished the bell rang and Lenorte ran out to meet Hanji and the others for lunch. She sat at the table they normally had. Everyone started to gather little by little, first starting with Hanji and Miche. Then Eren and his group of friends. Petra came with three people.

"Is eyebrow the only one missing?" said Lenorte.

" lenorte he went to get his friend remember" Miche said with a sigh.

"Oh right sorry mi-"

"ERWIN!!!!! YOU BROUGHT HIM" Hanji yelled, which got every ones attention. Everyone turned to see the tall blond with the same raven boy from her class.

"ITS YOU" she yelled. Everyone then looked at Lenorte.

"Tch, why am I here?" He asked

 "Simple to meet some new people." Erwin had told the new boy next to him.

"Fuck you shitty eyebrow and shitty glasses why are there two of you?" he asked.

Everyone then realized that the twins are there and he must not know.

"Uh remember that I said I had a sister, well here she is." Hanji said with a stupid grin on her face.

"Let's all introduce are selves. Let's start with Eren and his friends. "Said Lenorte.

   They all turned to the brunette. He looked nerves but pushed passed it.  

"My name is Eren jaeger. This is Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Alter. My two best friends. This also Sasha, Connie, Jean aka horse face, Marco, Anne, and Christa."

   Greetings were said to the others when it was Petra's turn. She introduced her friends and Erwin came up.

"I am Erwin smith, senior here and have known the Zoë's for a few years."

"My name is Miche and I have been with the Zoë's since maybe daycare."

Everyone then looked to the short male. All was quiet until he sighed.

"I'm Levi Ackerman. Mikasa is my cousin. I meet Erwin over the summer and have known Petra since she started the school last year. I meet the freak in glasses with the tall as tree."

"That wasn't very nice shorty." Said Hanji with a fake hurt face. Everyone was laughing until he bashed Hanji's head into the table. Lenorte was pissed.

"Why did you do that for?" she questioned with a glare.

"It called me short" Levi stated as if it was nothing. Lenorte was ready to tear him up. She went against it and tended to Hanji. Once done the the two smiled at everyone. "We are the Zoë twins. We are very similar with very few differences."

"My name is Hanji and this is Lenorte. That's her nickname. I love science and she loves art." Everyone started to chat amongst themselves. Talking about their summer and what they did.

"Hanji what did the two of you do for the first month of summer. Did you guys go to Korea again for the whole month? "Asked Erwin and Miche.

"Actually we did but first we went to America for two weeks then Korea the other two." Answered Hanji.

"Oh why America?" Eren asked. The two answered in sync.

"A cousin of ours lives there and was getting married so we went to the wedding. Hollywood was really cool then we went straight to Korea to go see our mother's family." Everyone was trying to process what the two said except Miche and Erwin.

"Wait you two are Korean?" everyone but Erwin, Miche, Levi and Mikasa yelled.

"Ha ha everyone. Only half, Hanji and I are part Korean and Greek. Our father is greek-german and our mother is Korean. "Lenorte said with a giggle.

"Ah we should go to a karaoke place after school today!!!" shouted Hanji. Everyone agreed except Lenorte.

"Awe sis why not??"

"Simple this jerk is going and I'm scared to sing."

"But you sound so good and I'm sure they want to hear us sing in Korean." Hanji stated. Everyone but Levi nodded yes to what Hanji said. Lenorte agreed to go. They continued to try and have a good time except when Levi would say something that would send Lenorte off.

     Shortly though the bell rang and it was time to go to fourth block. School continued on as a boring day. The whole group which consisted of Petra and her friends, Eren and his two best friends, Erwin, Miche, Levi and Hanji with Lenorte; decided to meet in front of the school.

Once everyone was together Lenorte and Hanji yelled.

"LET'S DO THIS!!!" Erwin and Miche laughed. All through the walk Miche was sniffing the new people, Hanji and Lenorte babbling on about science and history with Armin as the others laughed when Lenorte or Hanji would walk into something on the way to the karaoke place. They managed to get there without anyone getting to hurt. Hanji paid for everyone and Lenorte left her id in the front so they know who was there. The group went into the room and started to order drinks.

"OKAY WHO IS FIRST TO START THE PARTY!!!!!" yelled Hanji. Everyone but Levi was laughing because she ended up falling. Eren went first with Armin singing Guren no yumiya. They failed miserably. Sasha went and was singing a song about food. Erwin skipped his turn and so did Miche. Levi refused to sing and Mikasa sang a song in English about loyalty.

"Lenorte you need to go next. I want to hear you sing." Stated Eren with so much enthusiasm.

"He he not yet. Petra and the others need to go. They wanted to sing got a feeling." She said hoping to get out of singing so soon. Which surprisingly it worked. (The schools starting from middle school teach English and another language other than the normal German classes they need to take.)

    The four did a good job. Lenorte was shaking and scared to sing. She went up to Hanji and begged.

"Sing with me. Please!!!!" Hanji just laughed and went up to pick a song.

"OKAY READY!!" Hanji screamed.

"What song is it?" Lenorte looked at the song and smiled.

"HELL YEAH!!!! LETS DO IT!!!" she yelled.

"THE SONG IS CALLED OH! BY SNSD" yelled Hanji

"OR GIRLS GENERATION FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THEM" yelled Lenorte. The stood next to each other and faced their backs to the group. The instrumentals started and the two got ready.

"[both] jeone aldeon naega anya Brand New Sound Saerowojin nawa hamkke One More Round Dance Dance Dance You'll be wrong This Time Oppa oppa I'll be Down down down Down

[Lenorte] oppa najom bwa nareul jom barabwa

[hanji] cheoeum iya ireon nae maltu Ha!

[Lenorte] meorido hago hwajangdo haetneunde

[hanji] wae neoman nareul moreuni

[lenorte] dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteollyeowayo Jakku jakku sangsangman haneun georyo

[hanji] eotteohge hana kotdae nopdeon naega

[lenorte] malhago sipeo

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[hanji] sujubeuni jebal utji mayo

[lenorte] jinsim ini nollijido marayo

[Both +lenorte (loud voice)] Tto babogateun mal ppunya

[Both] jeone aldeon naega anya Brand New Sound Saerowojin nawa hamkke One More Round Dance Dance Dance to Me Promise Town Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be Down down down Down

[hanji] oppa jamkkanman jamkkanman deureobwa

[lenorte] jakkuhan yaegineun malgo

[hanji] dongsaengeuroman saenggakhajineun mara [lenorte] ilnyeondwimyeon huhoe halgeol

[hanji] molla molla nae mameun jeonhyeo molla Nunchieoptge jangnanman chineungeoryo

[lenorte] eotteohge hana I cheoreoptneun sarama

[hanji] deureobwa jeongmal

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[lenorte] sujubeuni jebal utji mayo

[hanji] jinsim ini nollijido marayo

[both] tto geureomyeon nan uljido molla jeone aldeon naega anya Brand New Sound Mwonga dareun oneulmaneun tteugeoun nan Down Down ireojima hwaman na Oppa oppa idaeroneun NoNoNoNo

[lenorte ] Tell me boy boy love it it it it it ah!

[Both] Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

[hanji] tto babo gateun malppunya

[both] Oh Oh Oh Oh Ah ah ah ah Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppareul saranghae Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi Oh"

   The group was clapping. Miche would hear them sing a lot but the others were impressed. Well except Levi. He was impressed at the talent they had but he really did not want to be there because it was too dirty for him. The twins went and everyone that sung before continued to have fun until time was up. Everyone split ways to head home. Levi, Mikasa, Miche, Erwin, Hanji and Lenorte all went the same way. Lenorte was chatting with Mikasa and Miche when she had a great idea.

"We should all go on the chat. The wings of freedom website is a site hanji and Erwin made to let people in the group from school chat out of school. That do you say mikapika?" lenorte said out of nowhere.

"I don't see why not but only if Eren goes on as well." Mikasa said.

"Sure" lenorte said with a huge smile. They soon all spilt ways and went into their designated homes. Logging into the chat site _Flügel der Freiheit_. __________________________________ So Flügel der Freiheit means wings of freedom. That one is a given to anyone who reads or watches SNK.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same old randomness

       

  Everyone logged on to the chat. See the wings of freedom chat site was created for the students in the survey Corp at Kyojin High to communicate for projects or just so they can stay together in a group. Lenorte and Hanji both logged on waiting for everyone to log on as well.

Sargent_of_yo_ass: is anyone else on besides myself and hanji.

Mother_of_TITANS: I think Miche and Erwin are logging on soon.

_Senses_to_the_max has logged on_

Senses_to_the_max: lenorte??? Really????

Sargent_of_yo_ass: what......... I like it!

_Eyebrows_on_point logged on_

Eyebrows_on_point: lenorte did it for me. Don't ask

Mother_of_TITANS: lol nice one!

_Mikapika and Jägerchu logged on_

Jägerchu: loving the names here. What's up everyone!!!!

Eyebrows_on_point: good evening Jäger Mikasa.

Mikapika: everyone else is logging on soon........

Senses_to_the_max: exciting

_Heichou, he-man ,horse_shit, freckled_cutie, strawberry_pie, have logged on_

Sargent_of_yo_ass: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He-man and horse_shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mother_of_TITANS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Horse_shit: JAGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heichou: stupid brats. Shut up.

Strawberry_pie: Levi. Calm down

Eyebrows_on_point: Lenorte how is the project coming along?

Everyone but Levi, hanji, Miche: a project?

Sargent_of_yo_ass: oh it’s coming along…….sort of. Been having trouble with the inspiration part…… im blocked.

Jägerchu: oh I can’t wait to see it.

He-man: hanji-san how is the science club going?

Mother_of_TITANS: IT’S GOING GREAT!!!!!!!!! THANKS TO YOU AND THE ANGLE BABY!!!!!!!

Mikapika: ?????

Freckled_cutie: Historia

Mikapika: oh.

_The_great_oluo, Second_in_command, Hershy_head have logged on_

Strawberry_pie: great…

Sargent_of_yo_ass: oh! New meat!!

The_great_oluo: I’m scared

Mother_of_TITANS: DON’T BE!!! SHE WON’T BITE……….much……..

Jägerchu: to scary hanji……

He-man: yeah

Eyebrows_on_point: lenorte control yourself.

Sargent_of_yo_ass: fine…….kill joy

Heichou: this is a waste of time

_Heichou has logged off_

Jägerchu: we should go too

_Everyone logged off_

The twins looked at each other and smiled. This school year was going to be interesting for them.

The next day was just as crazy. Well not exactly, hanji was crazy. The mornings were one thing that no one liked except for hanji. Energetic and hyper hanji had just had four cups of coffee. Being in homeroom didn’t help.

“Hanji what is your sister like. She seems distant.” Petra asked

“You know what she takes her time to get to know people. She use to have really bad nightmares that kept her up all night.” Hanji didn’t know what was wrong with lenorte but it was something to look into. Levi was silently listening in. he was bored and listening to these two was the next best thing. Shortly after that comment however the teacher had came in.

“Class I know this is homeroom but do listen. The museum just opened up a new exhibit. It’s called _die Zeit der Titanen_ ” stated the teacher.

          Hanji quickly stood up and yelled. In fact it was the twins’ mother who ran the exhibit. Little by little new things where found out about titans and the extinction of humanity long ago. All the class room was excited. Not much is said about how the monsters where defeated of how the humans survived but it was always a topic that intrigued all.

“We are having a field trip there next week. Not everyone will be going so be sure to do well in all your classes until then. Fill in the permission slips and turned them in quickly. The day before the trip we will have a list of who gets to go.”

At that the class was back into full gossip. What will this trip unfold about the past? What new things will be discovered? These questions where all that went through the children’s heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> die Zeit der Titanen = the time of titans  
> the nightmares are just memories that will be explained later.


	4. chapter 4

Once the announcement was over. The class went back to normal. Petra was excited and so was everyone in class.  
"Oh Levi this is so exciting!!! Hanji you must be going for sure." Petra stated with excitement.

"nah I still need to prove myself so I can go. Same for lenorte." Hanji had stated.The rest of the time they talked of what to do at the field trip. Levi was off in his own head. He didn't bother to communicate with the others. When the bell rang he rose up and walked to his math class.   
He was graduating soon so it was Important for him to go class.He bumped into Erwin on the way and walked with him. The walk was silent as always but Levi preferred it that way.   
"So did you hear about the trip?" Erwin asked as they head into the class.  
" I did. That's all anyone ever talked about in home room after we were told." Levi was tired about this and went to sit in his seat. All the way in the back of the class. He never bothered to look up because it was the advanced English class. Something told him though that today he should pay attention to the class. So when he looked up he spotted none other than lenorte. She sat in the front being the good student she was and took out her materials. He grunted and went back to getting some sleep.  
"Lenorte where is Hanji?" Asked Erwin.  
"Oh Hanji had a science experiment to do. Probably going to miss most of the classes for it." She replied not looking from her math homework.  
"I see well I guess class will still be fun with you here at least"  
"Meanie" she said at Erwin's last comment. After completely canceling them out Levi finally managed to get to sleep.

-dream-  
" hey Levi you should really cool it on the cadets."  
"Tch, shut up sergeant and call me by my rank"  
"Fuck you midget. Anyways don't forget we need to be present for the experiment. Hanji has been freaking out all day"  
What is this. Where am I and why the hell is shitty glasses in my dream. The fuck tard. Who the hell is this I'm talking to.  
" yo heichou remember its the Titan shifter we have to deal with. Thanks to your big mouth I got stuck taking care of him with you."  
"Sargent lenorte please shut up. As it is shitty eyebrows finds it a great bonding experiment for us"  
"Fuck that I get night duty so I'm going to sleep. See you short stuff"  
"Sargent one more comment and i'll-"  
"Corporal Levi a Titian was seen north of wall rose!"  
end of dream -   
" MR.ACKERMAN!!!!!!!" The teacher's yells woke him from his dream.  
"REPEAT EVERYTHING I JUST SAID"  
"That in an absolute value has to be split by OR or AND. Depending on the greater or less than signs."   
as always the immature students laughed at the teacher's embarrassed face. Class went on but Levi felt like something about his dream was weird. Almost as if it had been a distant memory. Not that it mattered but it felt like he knew who that person was. He just needed to remember what was happening and who it was. Class dragged on as per usual for Levi. With lenorte it was a different story.  
she was focused on class and for once did she keep a cool face. Everyone that knew the twins knew lenorte was only a goof ball with Hanji around. With out Hanji around lenorte was a typical honor student. Sturdiest and posed. She never jokes around or is loud. As she went to her art class she walked into Eren and Petra. The three walked over to class discussing the art project they had to do. That is until the teacher stopped lenorte in the hallway.   
"Lenorte I have a favor for you."  
"What is it ma'am" she asked the teacher.  
"The school would like you to do a portrait to place in the art competition and in the hall way."  
"Oh that's such a big honor miss. I don't see why not" Lenorte found this to be a good opportunity to get into the art school she wanted to go to in New York. Nothing was going to stop her. As she entered the class Eren came up to her. A worried look on his face.  
"Was everything okay?" He asked  
"Oh yeah just came to tell me the Hanji was making a mess of things again" she responded.  
"Oh I thought you got in trouble." He replied   
"Nah this is just how Hanji is" she said before going to her seat. That was how she got out of telling people things. Class went on with coming up up with ideas for the portrait. Nothing was coming to mind so she just sketched out anything hoping she had something before class was over. She didn't but she gave it a try. Eren had noticed her struggling and couldn't help but feel slightly worried. When class was over he went looking for Mikasa. looking for her was proving to be much harder than he thought but luckily he ran into Annie.  
"Annie" he yelled.  
she turned around and spotted the brunette. Stopping to wait for him.  
"What is it Eren" she asked  
"Do you know how to cheer a girl up?" He asked. It seemed like a stupid question but Annie wanted to know who it was he wanted to cheer up.  
"Who is it your trying to cheer up?"  
"Oh it's my senior in art class." He said.  
" I see what's wrong with her" she asked  
"Well she seemed bothered by something and when I asked she didn't tell me. I want to help her ease her stress. The school year just started." Eren had good intentions and Annie knew that but the thought of how nice he was she tried to hold back the beating of her heart.  
"Why not get her friends to help you do something for her. That way you all can relax and have fun."  
" that's a great idea Annie thanks. If we go somewhere I'll invite you around." Eren then gave her a quick hug and ran to his next class. Annie was left standing there with a blush on her face and a racing heart. It was no secrete that Annie was one of the many attractive freshmen in the school but she has always had a secrete crush on a tan skinned, Caribbean eyed boy. It started way back in the beginning of middle school. She didn't start off liking Eren. In fact she didn't like anyone at all. She kept to herself and was the good student in class. That is until one day some guys tried to get things going with her. She had started to fight them off but there where to many of them. That's when she meet him.  
-flash back-  
"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PRICKS!" A yell was heard. The boys all turned and laughed. A young tanned German boy was standing there looking pissed like on other.   
" what are you going to do about it tell your dad on us." The group continued to laugh.  
"Just leave her alone or I'll make you regret it!" Annie was shocked someone would come help her but she didn't want to seem weak.  
" hey leave me alone. I can handle this on my own" she glared at the boy. He looked confused and the other boys just laughed but let her go.  
"Now then why don't we show you not to mess with us." At that moment mikasa and armin came and the boys tried to run. There were rumors of mikasa Ackerman. A strong female that was not only intelligent but very beautiful. She also was scary when angered which happened to be now. Eren and mikasa took care of the boys while armin when to check on Annie.   
with the boys taken care of Eren went to stand next to Annie to help her up.  
"Sorry to bud in but my name is Eren. This is mikasa and armin" Annie just nodded a thanks. From then on she slowly started to have feelings for the German loud mouth but it was something she kept to herself.  
-end of flash back-  
She smiled and sighed. Runing to get to class on time. With Eren he went to his science class where Hanji was the assistant teacher. Since he was going to have Hanji with him might as well bring up the twin sister and plans to help her. Little did he know that this action of kindness would bring up big rumors among the freshmen. As it is the junior class where spreading rumors of lenorte and miche being a thing. They have been friends for ages and get along almost as if they were dating but between the two was only sibling bond. Miche saw Hanji and lenorte as his younger siblings and would do anything to protect them. The same with the other two. But what is high school with out a few rumors here and there.   
lenorte was to busy focusing on her art assignment. She was lost in thought, but she had nothing come to mind. She walked threw the halls and saw how all her friends where in class while she wondered the halls. Hanji was picking on Eren and trying to out teach the teacher as always. Lenorte was happy to see Hanji all giddy and crazy. With out Hanji or miche, she didn't know when she would make friends. It was all just how her life planned out, but she knew that there was more. She always knew, but she never found what was it she had to reach to.


	5. chapter 5

Lenorte hardly ever felt like this, but she had a gut feeling it all had to do with her dreams. If only she could remember what they were. She was completely lost and had no idea why she felt like this. Having not figured it out she moved over to her mini studio and started to come up with ideas for the mural. She had to paint something with meaning for the survey corps section of the school. Like her, other students were also picked to do one for their section in the school. This was to be shown not only as their end of the semester project but in an art exhibit for the best artist. This would be a big break for her but since she always went by another name no one ever knew it was her except for Hanji, Erwin, Miche and the adults at school. Thought swarming through her mind as class went on. Soon the bell started to ring which removed her from her thoughts. She packed up and locked the door before heading out for lunch. Ideas still popping up in her head but none seemed to be what she wanted. Having reached the lunch room and the table with her friends. She sat down and turned to Miche.  
“I need inspiration” she said to him. The others stood by and watched the exchange.  
“And how am I supposed to help” he responded back.   
“Can I sit with you in your cooking class and see if I get some inspiration” she said with hope in her eyes.  
“No” Miche said as he ate his lunch.   
“Awe why not...” she said with a pout. Miche leaned over and lifted her chin up.  
“Don’t pout it’s not cute. Also because you’ll try to eat everything before I can even make something. If you like I can make you some muffins.” He offered as he went back to eating.  
“I accept.” Lenorte said with a smile as she started to eat. Both ignoring the younger and new teens in the group with the shocked faces. Hanji and Erwin already use to this type exchange between the two.  
“How come you were not in math class lenorte?” Erwin asked.  
“I was studying in the library and well I was in the studio for art.” She replied. No one spoke up and soon went on talking and eating. Lunch had dragged on and on until the bell rang for their next block. Lenorte ditched her German class and went to her studio once more. She sent Miche a text to bring her muffins there since she was planning to stay there to work on her project. Making it back in there she sat at her desk and grabbed a pencil. Again nothing was coming to mind. She sat there thinking and thinking.   
While she did this hanji was sitting in class and noticed Levi staring out the window. Deciding it be best to mess with him, hanji pokes Levi with a pencil.  
“What is it shitty glasses?” he said.  
“You seem dazed. Anything wrong” hanji asked.  
“No just that Petra wants to start dating.”  
“Oh sounds exciting. Are you going to say yes” hanji asked  
“I said no. I don’t have time for childish things like dating” he said. Hanji gave up and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Hanji looked back at Levi slightly and sighed. Having then felt the text for lenorte, hanji checks it to see what she wanted. Levi notices is and turns to ask. “Who is it shit face?”  
“It’s my sister. She said she won’t be walking home with me.” Hanji had stated.  
“How come?” Levi had to ask. The twin was very interesting to the short senior since she stood up to him instead of trying to kiss up to him.  
“She has some school stuff to do and she want to get a much as she could done before she loses focus. Luckily Miche has club activates today and can wait for her.” Hanji was glad that those two were always there for each other and their friends.  
“Are those two together or something.” Levi asked. Having noticed how they interact with each other he was quite curios.  
“Not that I know of but a lot of people tend to think they are.” Hanji said before they ended their conversation. Once class was over hanji went to lenorte’s studio and knocked. Lenorte sat up and went to answer the door.  
“Hello? “She said.  
“Yo little sis” hanji said with a smile.  
“Oh hanji what’s up?” lenorte asked.  
“Just going to say I’m heading home. Mom and dad won’t be home so if you want when you get home we can go out and eat with Miche.” The oldest of the twins smiled and said. Lenorte smiled a friendly smile and nodded in agreement. From there hanji left and lenorte went back to sketching up ideas. A few studios down Levi was working on a piece for his first music project. He worked on the piano to get the instrumental down. The lyrics he can do later. The melody so smooth and soft. Almost as if it were a sad tone.


End file.
